


Stardust

by High5Nerd



Category: Guardians of Childhood - William Joyce, Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Anxiety, Ballroom, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Gen, Genderfluid OC, Hurt/Comfort, Non-Binary OC, everyone loves a good ballroom scene, koz is a good man, they/them pronouns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-14 00:43:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13582407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/High5Nerd/pseuds/High5Nerd
Summary: Raven struggles on their own, avoiding the hustle and bustle of the royal party. No one must see them like this...that is, no one they trust. Will they accept Kozmotis's help when he takes notice?





	Stardust

**Author's Note:**

> For the-boogeyraven, a talented artist, writer and cosplayer! Thanks for being a great mutual and giving me such a great time with RPing with you!

Breathe.

 

The swirling gossamer skirts and aromas of perfumes, gourmet dishes and candle scents did nothing to ease their anxieties. The crowds were closing in, the waltz was becoming more frantic, more upbeat and the music thrummed in their chest. They felt like walls were closing in around their lungs.

 

Breathe. Just breathe.

 

Raven looked around them, feeling like their face was smothered underneath their black lace mask, the navy feather plumes tickling their ears annoyingly. They didn’t want to have this happen right now, certainly not at an important event like the royal sendoff for the general. 

No matter how many times they looked around, breathed deeply and tried reminding themself that they was the one that accepted the invitation, the one that came with no guest and arrived in their own paid carriage, and was welcomed at their own choice, they felt themself starting to doubt all this was even real.

 

Was this all a dream? The haughty laughter, the leering eyes from aristocrats and high ranked officials, the strange looking food...everything seemed wrong. Even the air around them felt tepid, artificial and stifling. Figured, since they were in space. A royal banquet and masquerade ball aboard the Stardust was something Raven formerly thought would be a delightful prospect, but now they felt frightened. They felt like they were treading through the unknown, wandering through a place that they didn’t belong in. A part of them felt like it was floating above the ballroom, watching them weave through the thickened crowds, ignoring the offerings of champagne, merlot, and sherry. Raven felt like they should be feeling frightened, but they didn’t. That part of them that should be now floated around them, watching them weave their way around the ballroom, unknowing to where the closest balcony was or door to excuse themself from.

Raven looked up at the grand staircase, enraptured at the king and queen happily seated at their royal table with their hands entwined, sharing bittersweet words together about their success against the dream pirates. The queen wore an elegant, cream colored dress with sparkling rubies dripping off her neck, ears and forehead, strung by the thinnest and most expensive silver forged. The king beamed, his white smile matching his silver crown with gold stars shimmering at the tips, contrasting against his silver and scarlet royal robes that touched his slippered feet.

 

Such riches were so foreign to Raven, no wonder they felt like this was all fake. The rich colors around them, the rich scents, the rich music notes, all of it felt unreal. It almost seemed like people wore gemstones and precious minerals than actual fabrics. People donned emeralds, jaspers, diamonds, pearls, gold, bronze, copper, platinum, opals, sapphires, aquamarines, and amethysts. 

 

By the time the dark haired peacemaker finally broke themself away from the massive throng of people, they just started to notice their hands were shaking. They stared at their hands in worry, hoping no one around would notice them as much as they did. Their heart was hammering against their chest, the panic attack was coming on stronger than they expected it to this time. A cold sweat started to break out, and they looked behind them to make sure no one had noticed their quick escape.

 

No one had. Breathe.

 

Raven felt a lump in their throat. Being ignored was a constant presence in their dreams, so being greeted with that once more gave them another form of proof that they felt like they were walking through a dream.

 

They found themself walking out into a decently sized balcony, edged with flora that looked dull against the vibrant colors inside the ballroom. Out beyond was nothing but stars. Nebula of blues, greens, and purples drifted lazily by, and stars glimmered and shone while many moons and distant planets greeted them with their soft, pale glow.

 

Raven took slow breaths, clasping their hands together as they leaned over the balcony. No one here would comfort them the way they needed to be, they was alone in this. They’ve done this before, they could get themself out...most of the time. 

How could they? They’ve never been to a formal occasion like this before in their life. Unlike the other noble gentry and officials that danced, drank and socialized inside, they came from a modest life. Nothing special, but simply from a close-knit family, in a closely-knit neighborhood on the outskirts of the kingdom of Pollux. Their father was a whitesmith, and their mother a war-horse trainer. Their little sister was just starting her apprenticeship with Raven’s good friend who worked a little leather shop inside the city by the time Raven was appraised with responsibility for the alliance with the Orion kingdom to join forces against the dream pirates.

 

The only closest formal occasion they could possibly think of was when they were announced Peacemaker of the Pollux Army, a royal official that studied in all spoken languages and was a skilled expert in forging alliances with the royal consent of the king and queen on their behalf. Never have they once spoken to the king and queen directly, yet here they were, as one of many honored guests in a stifling, stiff navy blue dress that sparkled like a summer night sky. More than anything they wished they were home, with their sister hugging them close and telling them that everything was alright. Their sister always knew how to comfort them when their parents were working late.

 

“Raven?”

 

Raven turned at the curious, deep voice that brought them out of their thoughts. There at the entrance to the balcony was Kozmotis Pitchiner himself, dressed just as handsomely as the other men inside but wore colors that were much more easier on the eyes. His white dress coat was embroidered with faded gold cord, and his black boots reached to his knee, his sword gently grazing his hip with the pale yellow fabric that tied it close.

Immediately they let out a breath, relieved it wasn’t anyone else. Of everyone in the room, they’d rather have their good friend Kozmotis greet them and see them like this. They knew he wouldn’t judge them at all.

 

They tried smiling at him pleasantly, “Lord General. To what I owe the pleasure out here alone amongst the stars?”

 

Kozmotis folded his hands behind his back and walked towards them, his face showing deep concern, “You can cut the formalities, Raven. Are you alright? You left in a hurry.”

 

Raven blinked, unsure of how to respond, “I-”

 

“You didn’t hear me call after you. When you kept walking I knew something was wrong,” Kozmotis leaned against the balcony next to them, “did you-”

 

“That’s why I left…” Raven looked at their painted fingers, glossy against the night sky. They could feel tears prickle the corners of their dark eyes.

 

They watched Kozmotis’s hand grasp theirs reassuringly, refusing to let go. They looked up into the golden eyes of the general, who gave back nothing but a warm, comforting expression with a reassuring smile.

“Would you like to be alone, or do you need me? I could give you space if you need it.”

 

Kozmotis...He’s always been so kind to them. So generous, understanding, patient, strong, open-minded...there’s not a single flaw that could take away the amount of gratitude they have for him. Never has he once shirked his responsibilities, and never has he once betrayed their trust. He’s kept their secrets, as he did for them. When he saw them in their worst state, he knew exactly what to do. Now, it was natural for him to ask for their standing on their personal comfort level, before jumping into action.

 

Raven nodded, their lower lip trembling, “Hold me.”

 

His arms wrapped around their shoulders, cradling their head under his chin. “Breathe,” he whispered, rubbing their back in slow, small circles, “Breathe slowly. Everything is real, I promise.”

 

Raven followed his instructions, letting their tears drip down their cheeks and into his nicely pressed dress coat. Kozmotis didn’t care, he only cared for Raven. Always Raven. After all, they were the only one that dared to become his friend, his companion when everyone else stood off to a professional distance and refused to speak up against the general no matter what. Their outspoken belief and friendliness is what first forged their companionship, and became a reason that he cared for them so much. Comforting them like this was one of the many ways he shows his gratefulness for their existence.

 

“Feel the floor underneath your feet. Ground yourself. You’re standing on solid stone. Breathe…” he couldn’t help but run his hand through their soft hair, feeling them shiver against him with a sigh, “Feel the air. It’s cool outside, you can feel it giving you goosebumps-”

 

_ The air isn’t doing that. That’s you.  _ Raven thought, breathing deeply once more. The sound of Kozmotis’s voice was soothing, and feeling his chest rumble with his octaves calmed them even more. The rough fabric against their cheek helped them realize their surroundings.

 

Finally, Raven was calm enough to pull away, as well as blush with slight bashfulness at their long-lasting embrace. If anyone caught them in that embrace, they’d both be the gossip’s big story.

“Raven, I...I know you don’t think it proper for us to...you know,” Kozmotis awkwardly cleared his throat, looking away.

 

Raven gratefully smiled, and grasped both his hands into theirs firmly, “Kozmotis, I know. But I don’t think now is the time to act on our feelings. We only just got out of the dream pirate war. It’d be bad timing to start a relationship right when diplomacies start.”

 

Kozmotis looked pained, right into their eyes. His forehead touched theirs, looking quite sad, “You always say that, I’m worried that before long…”

“What?” Raven laughed gently, “I’ll marry someone else? I’m only twenty years old, I’ve got ages ahead of me. Give me time, Koz. I just want to get a few years of experience under my belt before I settle down.”

 

Koz looked down, before nodding with truth, “I understand, and respect your decision,” he smirked at her teasingly, “at least you didn’t say no.”

 

Raven giggled and pressed a chaste kiss to his cheek, causing him to grin. He looked five times younger when he smiled like that. “I’d never say no for something as sweet as that.”

“That’s what I’m afraid of.” he joked.

Raven playfully pushed him away, laughing and resuming their posture over the balcony railing, “You know I meant to you! Gosh…”

 

Koz chuckled as he laced his hand with theirs as they watched another royal naval ship drift by their view, kissing their knuckles sweetly.

“I never get tired of this view.” Raven sighed.

 

Koz smiled at them, enraptured with the stardust that twinkled in their eyes. 

“Nor do I.”


End file.
